Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
hi und willkommen auf naruto-wikia. wenn du ein artikel erstellst achte bitte drauf, dass es nicht einfach leer ist, bennene den artikel richtig usw. wenn du dir da nicht sicher, schau dich auf diskussionsseiten der anderen spiele artikeln nach usern, die sich mit spielen auskennen. dann kannst du sie um hilfe bitten. Johnny/ジョニー 14:22, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hab den artikel jetzt ein wenig verändert. wie gesagt, schau dich immer in anderen artikeln um wie sie aufgebaut sind, so kannst du dir in etwa vorstellen wie du so ein artikel erstellen kannst. Johnny/ジョニー 15:36, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) noch ne frage: hab bei den release-daten hab ich die veröffentlichung in den USA auf märz... 20'11' geändert. stimmt das? denn davor stand da märz... 20'10', aber das datum wäre somit früher als in japan, deshalb hab ich gedacht, dass es falsch war und in 2011 umgeändert. aber wenn es in USA schon im märz 2010 erschienen ist, dann musst du das noch mal ändern, aber es wäre dann dort bereits erschienen. gruß Johnny/ジョニー 16:43, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 2011 ist richtig hab mich vertipptDarkPain14 19:42, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du einen Artikel bearbeiten willst und mehrere Veränderungen durchführst, dann benutze die Vorschau Funktion! Sum2k3 09:24, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bitte siehe davon ab, Videos hochzuladen, das ist einfach nicht der Stil, in dem wir hier arbeiten. Wer sich den Trailer ansehen will, soll eben zu Youtube gehen. Bitte verwende zudem keine Kategorien, die es nicht gibt. Ninjason 09:47, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi, du hast vorhin Johnny auf seine Benutzerseite schreiben wollen, hasat aber eine leere Seite beschrieben. ich hab deinen Comment jetzt auf seine Seite verschoben und lösche die falsche Seite. Ninjason 16:46, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wie soll ich da was verbessern? johnny/ジョニー 23:49, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) das habe ich bei meiner bearbeitung als Grund angegeben: Die Zwischenräume sind gelöscht worden. Bei einer Bearbeitung von Listen bitte darauf achten, dass die Zwischenräume zwischen den einzelnen einträgen dableiben, sonst kleben alle zeilen aneinander und man kann nichts mehr bearbeiten weil man nix findet. Ich habe nicht absichtlich hiruko gelöscht, aber ich hatte keine lust, jeden einzelnen zwischnraum selbst wieder herzustellen, daher habe ich die bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht. Ninjason 19:11, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi, ich hab dir auf deiner Dissi im Game-pedia geschrieben und bereits angefangen, zu bearbeiten.Sasori17 18:53, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab da ne Idee: wenn du mich zum Admin/Bürokrat machst, bauen wir zwei das Wiki auf und dann werden sich sicher bald viele andere anschließen und eines Tages wird es ebenso groß wie dieses.Sasori17 19:01, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Genau weiß ich das nicht, aber da müsstest du normalerweise ein Tool haben "zum Admin machen oder sowas".Sasori17 19:10, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Warte mal: probier mal in dem du im Game-pedia hierauf gehst: Special:UserRights. Probiers einfach mal, ich melde mich morgen wieder. Sasori17 19:17, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was für Bilder meinst du denn? Sonst hab ich nichts dagegen wenn man ein paar Bilder benutzt. Zu deinem Game-Pedia wollt ihr nur Naruto-spiele oder Animespiele machen oder auch andere? Ich mein es gibt ja inzwischen schon fast so viele Spiele wie es Sterne am Himmel gibt XD. --Icis Leibgarde 14:25, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bitte keine bilder mit wasserzeichen, wie die von mangastream, hier hochladen und benutzen. johnny/ジョニー 23:28, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bitte füge nicht überall den Link zu deiner Wiki ein, denn eigentlich ist sowas verboten. ;) Setz einfach den Link auf deine Benutzerseite rein und hoffe das neue Leute kommen. Es dauert sowieso sehr lange bis man viele Mitglieder bekommt. Aber überall hinzuschreiben das man dahin soll bringt höchstens Ärger. Versuch es doch mal auf Spieleplattformen bzw Seiten die sich mit Videospielen beschäftigen wie 4players oder spieletipps. Sum2k3 12:20, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Lösch bitte nicht einfach Textteile aus Vorlagen, dadurch wird die Charakterbox nur stark verunstaltet. :/ Beim nächsten mal also die Vorschau-Funktion nutzen. ;) Sum2k3 15:49, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mokouton basiert auf einer Elemtverbindung, was bei Enton nicht der Fall ist. Enton ist ein normales Element, welches durch den Charakter sich entwickelt bzw vorhanden ist, so hat Naruto nur Futon und Sasuke hat halt Enton, Katon und Raiton. Das sind keine Kekkei Genkais sondern einfache Elemente. Anders eben bei Mokouton, welches nur durch Blutlinie weitervererbt werden konnte, bzw durch die DNS des Shodai. Sum2k3 18:28, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mokouton ist ein Kekkei Genkai weil man es auch erklärt hat das es eines ist. Bei Enton ist dieses nicht der Fall und man hat auch noch nichts wirklich über Enton erfahren alles muss man auch nicht gleich daraus Schließen das es ein Kekkei Genkai ist. Dragoneyes1 naja... man ändert die stellen in den artikel ganz einfach wie du alles ander änderst :/ meinst du wie du die spoiler hinzufügst? schau doch einfach beim 2. hokage wie sein text bei verschiedenes gespoilert ist - wenn du infos zu den bereits ungespoilerten charas hinzufügen möchtest, dann einfach das von tobirama kopieren, beim gewünschten chara einfügen und den text ersetzen. bei gespoilerten charas schreibt man einfach unter erschiedenes das was man will. außerdem lade bitte nicht durcheinander bilder hoch, die vlt gar nicht verwendet werden und wenn du eine frage an mich hast, schreibe diese doch auf meiner dissi auf und nicht auf dissi der aktuellen spiler. johnny/ジョニー 23:55, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, das schwert ist zerbrochen - na und? =/ suigetsu sucht ja jetzt danach. verstehe deine verwunderung nicht, er hat es ja schon zerbrochen mit sich rumgetragen. johnny/ジョニー 12:17, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :tja... wo stammt denn die schreibweise von hirukos jinton her??? johnny/ジョニー 12:24, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass das was da steht richtig ist (der eine typ, der da auf der engl. naruto-wiki arbeitet spricht japanisch), aber dennoch weiß/wissen ich/wir nicht die offizielle bestätigte version des film-jintons bzw der bedeutung/schreibweise (auch wenn das alles stimmt). außerdem glube ich man soll einfach nur im artikel "Jinton" vermerken, dass hirukos jinton ein anderes ist, nicht aber einen 2 art machen. aber dies sollte man wohl geminschaftlich klären und dazu auf der dissi die frage stellen. johnny/ジョニー 12:42, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi DarkPain14, lad lieber immer png-Dateien anstatt jpg. Png hat bessere Quali. Gruß°Aizen° 23:27, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte doch gesagt, so lange wir die Japanischen namen nicht haben, lassen wir es oder?Ernie1992 12:19, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ihm hab ich das auch schon geschrieben, ich bin ja nich non stop hier, jedenfalls für die zukunft entweder gar nix schreiben, oder schreiben garis bakuton jutsu oder sowas aber nicht die englischen namenErnie1992 12:40, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) johnny kümmert sich bereits drumErnie1992 12:44, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- ich kenne bereits die namen der jutsus aus 522. und übrigens ist es Shakuton: Ka'jou'satsu und nicht Shakuton: Ka'jō'satsu ^^ <- immer auf die schreibweise hier im wiki achten! johnny/ジョニー 12:53, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich würds nicht machen, da es ja als hiden eingetragen ist, wie johnny sagte, müssten wir die nächsten databooks abwarten, um 100 % sicher zu sein, es kann auch einfach nur ein fehler von kishi selber seinErnie1992 12:58, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, deidara besitzt das bakuton. er sagte es ja selbst. johnny/ジョニー 14:57, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ja, ein element ist es auch. gari setzte es schließlich als ein element ein. und bis jetzt sind alle begriffe mit beinamen "ton (遁)" im manga elemente gewesen. johnny/ジョニー 15:00, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bitte pass beim erstellen der neuen jutsus auf deren namen auf... du hast ja schon etliche verschiebungen vornehmen müssen und jetzt war es mit lees und gais jutsu wieder zu einem kleinen fehler gekommen. wo hast du eigentlich die jap. namen her? johnny/ジョニー 15:26, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) okay alles der reihe nach: *ja, wenn dieses "ū" steht, dass ist es "uu". bei "ö" - "ou" und bei "ä" - "aa" (selten). ich rate dir aber beim erstellen der neuen jutsus (wenn der name nicht leicht ist) nicht zu überstürzen und erst mich fragen, da ich die namen direkt aus dem manga auf japanisch ablese und nicht auf anderen seiten nachschaue - ich hab sozusagen immer die quelle vor augen und lese die japanische schrift. *nein, es ist nicht verboten sich woanders umzuschauen ^^ warum auch. diese jutsus, die uns fehlen kenne ich schon, habe auch die schreibweisen und alles schon seit letzter woche, bin aber bisher nicht dazu gekommen diese zu erstellen. das ist alles. *dieses neue rasengan was du meinst gibt es hier schon: Bijuu Dama - und es ist kein neues jutsu, es ist diese chakra-kugel der bijuus. naruto versucht jetzt zu lernen dieses chakrastrahl einzusetzen. johnny/ジョニー 15:51, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) danke für deine unterstützung, aber mir musst du nicht helfen ^^ zumindest brauche ich jetzt keine hilfe. außerdem muss ich eher dir aushelfen... ich muss noch alle vo dir erstellten artikel der jutsus bearbeiten, einiges einfügen, was noch ausschreiben, korrigieren und bilder bearbeiten. ich hab noch viel zu tun, habe aber auch nicht genug zeit, deshalb kommt es bei mir nicht so schnell voran. aber danke für deine hilfe, du tust ja eh schon einiges (auch wenn manchmal überstürtzt viel :DD) johnny/ジョニー 16:00, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, ist shcon richtig. das jutsu gibt es aber schon: Hakke Kuuheki Shou ...du musst dich erstmal versichern ob es das jutsu bereits gibt oder nicht. am besten immer beim anwender nachschauen. johnny/ジョニー 16:03, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- bei der beschreibung von Jutsus geht es nicht nur darum wer es einsetzt oder wann und wo sonder in erster linie was bei dem Jutsu passiert. --Revan55 16:32, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- versetze in den artikel bitte nicht den " "-tag unter den " "-tag oder gar noch eine zeile tiefer. so entsteht nur unnötiger freier platz, sieht nicht schön aus. johnny/ジョニー 17:31, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- kein ahnung. ich werde für bakuton eh einfach ein neutrales bild reinstellen. johnny/ジョニー 11:18, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- hehe, bei dem ganzen lob wed ich noch ganz rot =P. das war ein Versehen, ich hab gesehen das jemand die Reihenfolge der Beschwörungen verstellt hat (ich hab die in der Reihenfolge geordnet in der sie beschworen wurden/zu sehen waren) und da hab ich einfach ne ältere Version genommen, da müssen die wohl noch nicht dabei gewesen sein.--DasallmächtigeJ 14:03, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- warum hast du bei pakura wieder ein änderung gemacht und den " "-tag nach unten versetzt, dadurch eine freie zeile entstand. dann hast du noch mitten im text diesen eine zeile tiefer verschoben, sodass es im artikel der text mitten im satz abbrach und eine zeile tiefer wieder ging? warum hast du überhaupt es gemacht, der artikel war bereits korrigiert und es war alles in ordnung. johnny/ジョニー 13:23, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Land der Schlüssel ja klar. ich bin nur noch nicht dazu gekommen die letzten anime-folgen anzusehen. kannst du ruhig machen, als filler-reich versteht sich. johnny/ジョニー 04:36, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- ja, wenn du sowas siehst, kannst du denn text löschen. oder besser erst beim autor des textes nachfragen, denn es könnte sein, dass die andere wiki es von uns hat, denn das ist shcon so oft vorgekommen. z.B haben sie viele bilder von uns, die ich selbst bearbeitet und retuschiert habe ^^ ...und die von der anderen wiki haben "meine" bilder (wie z.B das von darui, shii, fu, torune, ao, choujuurou, akatsuchi und kurotsuchi) einfach so frech übernommen :DD ...tja, sowas gibts. johnny/ジョニー 18:27, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :tja, ich schlafe ruhig, ich tu es nie ^^ und außerdem sind mir die anderen wikis vollkommen egal, von daher ist es mir auch wurscht was sie haben :/ johnny/ジョニー 18:41, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kopie von anderer Pedia hi Dark Pain die Episode 162 (Shippuuden) ist auch von der anderen Pedia. kann sie gelöscht werden? ist auch von Rufy2468 pain88 21:49, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi habe deine Info erhalten es ist genauso wie bei dem von dir gelöschten Artikel. ich habe auf johnny182 disse eine Info geschrieben. pain88 22:16, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) danke für deine Info. Rufy2468 ist schon mal von Revan angeschrieben worden hat aber nicht reagiert. Werde den Artikel löschen. wünsche dir noch ein frohes neues Jahr pain88 22:27, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich habe selber noch keine große erfahrungen könnte am anfang mich um verlinkung und rechtschreibung kümmern an eigenen Artikeln traue ich mich noch nicht so dran pain88 22:40, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok ich lass es erstmal so wie es ist. man kann dann immer noch einige stellen streichen zb kampfzenen da sie sowieso auf anderen seiten genauer beschrieben sind pain88 22:48, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- das mit dem t-shirt seh ich ja jetzt erst, also so teuer und hochwertig sehen die garnicht aus =D--DasallmächtigeJ 18:58, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) meinst du bei dem artikel des Monants? ich habe bei den beiden ein pro gemacht, weil ich finde, dass diese artikel gut beschrieben wurden und sich für den Artikel des Monats eignen würden MegaPimpf1 15:29, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wegen hakan: dasist jetzt egal, wir haben nun alles gesagt was gesgt werden musste. ob und wie er reagiert ist seine persönliche sache, mich kümmert es nicht mehr. vergiß es, man muss sich nicht den kopf darüber zerbrechen. johnny/ジョニー 15:04, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- die meisten hören ja nach ein paar mal auf, aber der ist echt hartnäckig. sobald ein admin on ist wird er eh gesperrt, wenn wir glück haben verliert er bis dahin das interesse. genau deswegen bin ich dafür, dass nur angemeldete benutzer editieren dürfen =P--DasallmächtigeJ 17:36, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- klar, mach ich. johnny/ジョニー 16:20, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die artbooks entstammen kishi hand. in ihnen gibt er manchmal wichitge infos frei. also ja, sie gehören zum manga-kanon. johnny/ジョニー 17:12, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) provozieren Hey, du solltest dich nicht so leicht von diesen Kind provozieren lassen. Sowas wollen die doch nur. Ist ja nicht so, dass deine Benutzerseite nichtmehr herstellbar gewesen ist. ^^ Also immer schön cool bleiben (sag grad ich..) Sum2k3 19:18, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) na dann melde diesen benutzer bei einem admin, dass es komplett gesperrt werden soll. johnny/ジョニー 19:24, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- ich hab ja nicht ohne grund bei einigen frauen die kategorie kunoichi NICHT hinzugefügt... weil diese frauen bis jetzt eben nicht als kunoichi, sprich shinobi, dargestellt wurden. also schön aufpassen. johnny/ジョニー 20:41, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :was für fehler? wo denn? was? johnny/ジョニー 20:46, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::die stehen doch dort nur wegen ihres familiären standes - clanzugehörigkeit. und oyone ist nunmal eine medizinerin. dort ist schon alles in ordnung. johnny/ジョニー 21:15, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Man solle ihn mal für 1 oder 2 Wochen sperren und falls er dann weiter Seiten falsch bearbeitet und nicht als Vorschau bis es Offiziel abgestempelt wird, weiter und weiter sperren bis er es dann mal versteht.GrußToma94 20:45, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab grad meinen Kommentar entfernt der vor dem Obigen stand, da ich mich wiederholt habe. Sorry. GrußToma94 20:55, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mein PC lädt das irgendwie auf manchen Seiten 2 mal meine Signatur, weshalb ich auch wenn ich einen Kommentar abgebe, sofort nochmal zufinden bin da ich die 2 Signatur entferne.Toma94 20:57, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich benutze diese neue bearbeitungsleiste gar nicht. hab sie mir auch nicht *installiert*. die normale reicht mir vollkommen aus. johnny/ジョニー 12:06, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das würde ich niemals machen weil ich einfach alle mag, ich hab nur gesagt das Pain stärker war gegen Jiraya als gegen Naruto. Ich weis es musste ja so kommen das Naruto gewinnt aber trotzdem hätten die Pain stärker machen sollen gegen Naruto. Er hat vielleicht neue Techniken gelernt aber trotzdem sollte er ihn nicht einfach so besiegen können. Es hätte viel mehr passieren können. Sora Jutsu Ich weiß aber ich suche die episode wo das bild drin vorkommt, ---- Auf den Seiten kannst du Dinge ausprobieren, z.B. üben wie man ne Tabelle erstellt etc., die meisten Leute (ich übrigens auch) benutzen sie aber um Artikel, die sie komplett überarbeiten wollen neu zu schreiben. Ist praktisch, man stört keinen und bearbeitet die Seite während man dran arbeitet, was je nach Artikel eine Weile dauern kann. Wenn du auch eine willst erstelle einfach eine neue Seite namens Benutzer:DarkPain14/Testseite und speichere sie ab. Wichtig ist, dass du die Kategorie:Testseite hinzufügst und immer darauf achtest, die Kategorie nicht mit zu kopieren wenn du Artikel überträgst. Grundsätzlich kann jeder so eine Seite erstellen, du solltest dir aber die Frage stellen ob du die wirklich brauchst, wenn du sie nie benutzt ist es ja Verschwendung. Und verlink dein Profil mit der Testseite, damit du sie wiederfindest.--DasallmächtigeJ 20:06, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Geeeenau. Du nimmst dir einfach einen Artikel kopierst in rüber und bastelst dran rum. Kann man natürlich unterschiedlich machen, je nachdem wie bearbeitungsbedürftig der Artikel ist. Meistens mach ich z.B. die Sektionen die ich bearbeite komplett weg und schreib alles neu, mich stört das total wenn da schon was steht. Aber das kannst du dann ja gucken, vllt erstellst du ja auch komplett neue Artikel (über das Juzuuton? =P).--DasallmächtigeJ 20:25, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall, ich weiß garnicht wie das Wiki bis jetzt ohne diesen Artikel ausgekommen ist ;).--DasallmächtigeJ 20:28, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder wozu hast du sovielebilder hochgeladen? ich verstehe ja, dass du auf deiner testseite an killerbee rumwerkelst, aber die von dir hochgeladenen bilder sind alle unpassender als die, die schon drin sind. deine haben schlechtere quali und die, die in killerbees artikel drin sind, passen schon sehr gut rein, vor alles das profilbild! jedenfalls... wichtig ist, dass du die von dir hochgeladenen bilder, die nicht mehr benutzt werden, zum löschen markierst, damit sie nicht ohne nutzen hier einfach rumliegen. johnny/ジョニー 21:44, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :dein bild hab ich jetzt repariert, keine [[]] und datei: dinger mitkopieren! Ist das Bild nicht ein bisschen klein, das erste soll doch immer ne Nahaufnahme vom Gesicht sein, da fällt das ein bisschen raus glaub ich. Guck mal ob du was größeres hast, oder nehm das alte.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:36, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das Bild wird nicht größer, es ist durch die Box automatisch auf 200px gesetzt. Das ist einfacher, denn dadurch haben alle Bilder die selbe Größe ..deshalb sollte das Bild in die vertikale ein wenig Größer werden, wenn überhaupt. Aber Johnny hat schon recht. Das alte Bild vorher sah besser aus, qualitativ und informativ (sein Gesicht war besser zu sehen). Im allgemeinen bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob Killerbee eine große Überarbeitung braucht. Solche größeren Bearbeitungen sollten eher bei alten Charakteren vorgenommen werden, denn diese sind besonders in der Anfangsphase des Wiki eher vernachlässigt worden. Sum2k3 23:24, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich hab die aus den Schriften, also hab ich alle die es gibt. Die stehen aber auch in dem anderen Naruto-Wiki, also is das ja kein Problem dran zu kommen. Wenn du willst kannst du mir gerne helfen, je mehr da mitmachen, desto eher sind wir fertig, vor allem wissen wir ja nicht, ob wir alle Boxen in der Wiki umschreiben müssen (wir müssen dann ja nur die zusätzliche Zeile einfügen), dass ist ja schnell gemacht. Ich muss aber noch Revan55 fragen und schauen ob er die Boxen umstellt.--DasallmächtigeJ 13:56, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- natürlich kann man änderungen "rückgängig machen". auf jeder seite und auch diskussionsseten und foren etc gibt es ja oben diese tabs "Diskussion", "Bearbeiten"... und und. dort gibt es auch "Versionen". also gehst du einfach auf "Versionen" und dort kannst du schon ganz einfach auf *rückgängig* klicken und die falsche änderung rückgängig machen. johnny/ジョニー 14:17, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC)